underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lena
Lena is a Vampire who appears in Underworld: Blood Wars. She is the Nordic Coven’s greatest warrior and the daughter of Vidar as well as the progeny of Selene. She is one of the protagonists of Underworld: Blood Wars and is portrayed by Clementine Nicholson. Background Lena was born into the Nordic Coven, the daughter of the coven leader, Vidar. When she was young, her father took her to the chamber where the Vampires of her coven went through a special cocooning process, that allows them to reach what they call the 'sacred place' and gain more knowledge and abilities. Lena states she was initially skeptical, but after going to the 'sacred place' for the first time, her eyes were opened to new possibilities and views. She has been to the 'sacred place' many times since and has grown in power and wisdom over the years. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Thomas sends Selene and David to visit Lena in her castle in the north to ask her for assistance in the war against Marius. The Nordic coven had been staying out of the war, but Selene’s arrival brought the Nordic vampires into the war. Lena provides Selene with additional powers through a cocooning process used by the Nordic vampires. After reviving Selene, as gratitude for saving her life, she gives Lena some of her blood turning her into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Later in the final battle, she is seen fighting in the sunlight. At the end of the film, she becomes one of the three new Elders. Personality Lena is depicted as being a calm and wise woman, who - rather surprisingly for a Vampire - seems to prefer a pacifist approach and is shown to be quite compassionate towards others, offering advice and guidance. She is intuitive and quite spiritual, holding great respect for the so-called 'sacred place' revered by the Nordic Coven, and respecting the traditions of her people. In spite of her generally peaceful nature, Lena will not shy from using violence to protect her coven if there is no other solution and is a formidable fighter. Relationships TBD Powers and Abilities As a Vampire, Lena possesses all the strengths and weaknesses of her species. As a member of the Nordic Coven, Lena appears to have some more unusual abilities that are exclusively found within that coven. After being turned by Selene into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her strength, speed and regeneration were further enhanced and she became immune to sunlight. However, she is still slightly inferior to Selene. *'Superhuman Strength': Lena is one of the oldest Vampires of the Nordic Coven and an enhanced Nordic Vampire. She is capable of engaging multiple superhuman foes at once and even hold back a transformed Lycan with only one arm. After becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her strength increased considerably. Currently she is one of the three strongest Vampires alongside Selene and David, and is even stronger than the first Elders. *'Superhuman Speed': Lena displays the ability of moving swiftly from one place to another faster than the eye can see, similar to teleportation. *'Soul Reading': Lena can also see the memories, characteristics, personality and feelings of others. She was able to describe important events of Selene's life that only she could have known. *'UV Immunity': As a result of her being a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Lena is immune to UV light, shown when at the battle of the Eastern Coven she fights in the sunlight. Trivia TBD Gallery Blood Wars wraps.jpg Blood Wars vampire.jpg References fr:Lena Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Alive Category:Card game characters Category:Vampire Elders Category:Vampire Council members